La Batalla Decisiva
by E-Scope-145
Summary: Ash viajó por todas las regiones existentes y ganó todas las Ligas Pokemon y Conferencias. Solo falta una batalla, contra Cintia, la campeona de Sinnoh ¿Podrá ganarla y convertirse en Maestro Pokémon? Mi primer fic...
1. Chapter 1

**La batalla decisiva**

Ash Ketchum había comenzado su aventura hace 7 años. Viajó junto a sus amigos, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cilan por las regiones Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Su primer Pokémon fue Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón eléctrico. Aunque, al principio habían tenido problemas, luego lograron hacerse los mejores amigos y compartir muchas aventuras. Luego, eventualmente, capturó **muchos** Pokémons de los que se hizo grandes amigos, aunque haya habido algunos que tuvo liberar o dejar en entrenamiento.

Si bien Ash había recorrido todas las regiones, ganado todas las batallas de Gimnasio y participado en las Ligas Pokémon, no había logrado ganar ninguna. Luego de haber terminado su viaje por Unova, Ash volvió a Kanto y estuvó todo un año en entrenamiento con el campeón de la región, Lance. Tras haber entrenado duro, volvió a retomar sus viajes y logró ganar todas las ligas, la de Kanto, la de Johto, la de Hoenn, la de Sinnoh y la de Unova. Después de eso, mientras se iba haciendo cada vez más y más famoso, logró ganarles a todos los Altos Mandos, incluso a su propio Maestro, Lance, quién prometió que cuando Ash cumpla la mayoría de edad, le dejaría su puesto.

Pero había solo una batalla por ganar, contra Cintia, la campeona de Sinnoh. El joven entrenador dejó esta pelea para el final porque sabía que ella era la mejor y más difícil campeona de todas.

Ash Ketchum estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas del estadio más grande de Sinnoh. Pero se detuvó un momento.

-¿Pika?-exclamó con curiosidad su leal Pokémon y amigo

-Bueno, Pikachu, después de tantas cosas que pasamos, esta es nuestra aventura final…-miró las Pokebolas que usaría en batalla-Se que esté será el principio de una nueva aventura de la vida…-

Respiró el aire de energía que había en el lugar y cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos y observar de vuelta sus Pokébolas.

-Yo confió en ustedes chicos…-les dijo q sus Pokémon, asegurando que podían escucharlo desde adentro-Bien, Pikachu ¿Estás Listo?-

-¡PIKACHU!-Exclamó Pikachu con felicidad y emoción.

El joven de pueblo paleta comenzó a caminar y entró al estadio, aunque tuvo que cerrar un ojo ya que la luz del sol le pegó en la cara. Cuando por fin pudó ver algo, notó a Cintia, parada del otro lado del campo de batalla. La bella joven se acercó a él y le dio la mano.

-Buena suerte, Ash-le dijo con ese tono relajado que la caracterizaba-Confío en que pondrás tu mejor esfuerzo…-

-¡Claro que sí, Cintia!-le respondió Ash, emocionado-¡Buena Suerte para ti, Cintia!-

La campeona solo se limitó a sonreírle. Ambos entrenadores saludaron al enorme público que los veía. Pero Ash solo le importaba un grupo de personas que lo estaba viendo. Al lado de todos los miembros de todos los Altos Mandos que estaban allí para ver la batalla, estaban las personas más importantes de la vida de Ash: El Profesor Oak,junto a él estaban todos los Pokémons que Ash no usaría en esa batalla, luego estaban May, Max, Dawn y su carismático Piplup, Tracey, Gary, Brock y, las más importantes, su madre y Misty, su nueva novia, junto a su adorable Marill. Así es, hace unos años en una aventura, Misty le confesó sus sentimientos a Ash y decidieron comenzar su relación, que estaba llendo de maravilla.

Cuando dejó de ver al público y volvió a centrar su atención en la arena de batalla, donde estaba el juez entre Cintia y él.

-Muy bien-exclamó el juez por micrófono-Esta es la batalla entre la campeona de Sinnoh, Cintia, contra el retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Será una batalla de 6 vs. 6 sin límites de tiempo y solo el retador puede sustituir-

-Bien…-comentaron silenciosamente Ash y Cintia

-¡COMIENZEN!-Gritó el juez moviendo las banderas roja y verde.

El público enloqueció. Ash y Cintia agarraron sus primeras Pokébolas.

-Bien, amigo…-dijo Ash-Es hora de que muestres de que estás hecho ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!-

El joven lanzó la Pokébola y de esta salió un brillo blanco que se deformó hasta que se materializó un pequeño Dinosaurio con una Bulba en la espalda. Era Bulbasaur, uno de los primero y mejores Pokémons de Ash.

-Buena elección-le dijo en voz baja Cintia-¡Milotic, es hora de la batalla!-

Ella lanzó una Pokébola y de ella salió una serpiente-dragón marina de hermosos colores, Milotic. El público lanzó una exclamación. (N.A: Por los que no saben, Cintia tiene un Milotic en Pokémon Diamante/Perla/Platino)

-¡Que hermoso Milotic!-Exclamó Misty desde el público con entusiasmo

Ash miró al Pokémon de agua con asombro. Sin duda era un hermoso y muy bien entrenado Pokémon.

-¡YA!-gritó el Juez

-Bulbasaur, ¡Atrapa a Milotic con tu Látigo Cepa!-

El pequeño dinosaurio sacó dos látigos de su espalda y los dirigió a Milotic.

-Milotic-dijo Cintia-Saca esos látigos de aquí con tu Hidro Pulso!-

La serpiente formó una gran bola de agua que disparó hacía los látigos cepa. La bola de color azul no solo sacó de su camino dicho ataque, sino que también le dio a Bulbasaur.

-¡BULBASAUR!-gritó Ash preocupado.

Pero su Pokémon se levanto rápidamente y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Bulbasaur!-exclamó este

-Me alegra que estes bien, amigo. Ahora, ¡usa semilla enredadera!-

-Milotic, ¡Usa Giga Impacto!-

Una extraña energía de color morado y amarillo cubrió al Pokémon Serpiente, que comenzó a embestir. Sin embargo, una pequeña semilla salió disparada del bulbo de Bulbasaur y se clavó en el cuerpo de Milotic. Pero parecía no haber hecho ningún efecto. Milotic siguió acercándose con su Giga Impacto hacía el Pokémon de Ash. Pero este ni se inmutó. El público se quedó sin respiración.

De repente, unas extrañas enredaderas cubrieron todo el cuerpo de Milotic y le dieron una descarga eléctrica, deteniéndolo a él y a su Giga Impacto justo unos centímetros enfrente de Bulbasaur.

-No me esperaba eso…-dijo Cintia con un tono tranquilo, pero con preocupación en su corazón.

El Pokémon Serpiente no solo estaba debilitado por la semilla enredadera, sino que también estaba cansado, ya que hay que descansar un turno luego usar Giga Impacto.

-¡Bien! ¡Bulbasaur! ¡USA RAYO SOLAR!-Ordenó Ash entusiasmado

La luz solar comenzó a filtrarse dentro del bulbo del Pokémon Tipo Planta, mientras que el Milotic se seguía retorciendo de dolor. Luego de un rato, por fin las enredaderas se rompieron y soltaron al Pokémon Serpiente, que también había logrado reponerse de haber usado Giga Impacto.

-¡MILOTIC! ¡RAYO DE HIELO!-Ordenó Cintia

-¡LIBERA EL RAYO SOLAR, BULBASAUR!-

Así, el rayo formado por energía solar colisionó contra el rayo de hielo, formando una explosión y mucho humo, que cubrió todo el campo de batalla. El público estaba sorprendido, pero muy callado. No podían esperar a que el humo se disipara y ver al ganador de la batalla. Ash también estaba ansioso. Sin embargo, Cintia seguía relajada. Ella era una persona paciente.

Cuando por fin se disipó el humo, la cancha estaba llena de nieve, producida por el Rayo de Hielo de Milotic. Se pudo ver a ambos Pokémon llenos de lastimaduras. Pero la diferencia era que Milotic estaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Milotic…-dijo Cintia con preocupación

Milotic intentó levantarse, pero cayó al suelo, debilitado. El público gritó de felicidad.

-Milotic no puede continuar!-Exclamó el juez-¡Bulbasaur es el ganador de la primera batalla!-

-¡SI! ¡GANAMOS! ¡BIEN BULBASAUR!-Ash corrió y abrazó a su Pokémon.

Cintia guardó a su Milotic y miró a su Pokébola.

-Duró más de lo que creímos, ¿No, Milotic?-Dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora tomáte un descanso-

Guardó la Pokébola en su bolsillo y sacó otra. Miró Ash.

-Bien hecho Ash-le dijo-Pero no te confíes mucho…-

-Claro que no…-le respondió Ash con una firme y respetuosa sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!-Exclamó Cintia lanzando su Pokébola-¡Ve! ¡Braviary!-

Y, esta vez, del brillo blanco se materializó una enorme ave rapaz de color azul oscuro con alas de color rojo. En su cabeza tenía un mechón de plumas blancas y tenía una filoso pico. (N.A: Braviary es un Pokémon de la quinta generación. En Pokémon Blanco y Negro, te puedes enfrentar a Cintia y tiene uno en su equipo. Busquen una foto en Internet, es un Pokémon Genial)

-¡La Segunda Batalla será entre el Braviary de Cintia y el Bulbasaur de Ash!-gritó el juez-¡Comiencen!-

-¡Braviary!-gritó Cintia-¡Ataque Aéreo!-

El Pokémon Aguila se cubrió de un brillo blanco y atacó con gran velocidad a Bulbasaur.

-¡Bulbasaur!-ordenó Ash-¡Esquiva y ataque con Hojas Navaja!-

Bulbasaur saltó y lanzó muchas hojas afiladas, que hirieron un poco a Braviary, pero no lograron detenerlo. El pajáro impactó de lleno contra Bulbasaur, que cayó en el piso muy mal herido, ya que había recibido mucho daño en la batalla contra Milotic.

-¡BULBASAUR!-Gritó Ash preocupado

-Braviary-decía Cintia-¡Garra Nocturna!-

Las garras de Braviary se pusieron de color morado y le dieron un fuerte corte a Bulbasaur, que todavía yacía en el piso. Luego del ataque, el Pokémon de Ash no podía continuar.

-¡Bulbasaur no puede continuar!-Exclamó el juez, levantando la bandera roja-¡Cintia y su Braviary ganan!-

El público gritó con entusiasmo.

-Guau…ese Braviary es rápido y peligroso, Cintia debío entrenarlo bien en su visita a Unova…-exclamó seriamente Brock desde la tribuna.

Ash abrazó a su Pokémon y lo regresó a su Pokébola.

-Lo hiciste excelente, Bulbasaur-dijo con una sonrisa-Te mereces este descanso…-

Guardó la Pokébola en el bolsillo y sacó otra. La miró con Confianza y la lanzó.

-¡VE AMIGO!-gritó

Y de la pokébola salió un gran cocodrilo bípedo de color celeste. El Pokémon comenzó a bailar, pero era tan grande, que cada vez que hacía un paso de baile, provocaba pequeños temblores. Misty sonrió.

-Y pensar…-le dijo a Brock y a la mamá de Ash-Que Ash y yo peleamos por ese Feraligatr cuando era un pequeño Totodile….-

Antes de que la siguiente batalla comenzará, Mity notó preocupación en los ojos de su novio. Se levantó y gritó.

-¡VAMOS ASH!-Le dijo-¡TU PUEDES HACERLO!¡CONFÍA EN TI COMO NOSOTROS LO HACEMOS!-

Ash sonrió ante el comentario de su novia, Misty.

-¡VAMOS, HIJO!-le gritó Delia-¡MISTY TIENE RAZÓN!-

-¡ASH, TU ERES EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR QUE HE CONOCIDO!-Le gritó Brock

Y así, el resto de sus Pokémons, Gary, Tracey, Dawn, Max y May también le gritaron palabras de apoyo que llenaron de orgullo y confianza a Ash.

-¡MUY BIEN AMIGOS!-Gritó-¡LO HARÉ POR USTEDES!-

Cuando los amigos de Ash y el resto de público se tranquilizó, el juez continuó.

-Muy bien, la siguiente batalla será entre el Feraligatr de Ash Ketchum, contra el Braviary de Cintia-exclamó

Todos se quedaron sin aire, sabían que la siguiente pelea iba a ser magnifica.

-¡COMIENZEN!-gritó el juez.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**La batalla decisiva**

**Parte 2:**

-Muy bien, la siguiente batalla será entre el Feraligatr de Ash Ketchum, contra el Braviary de Cintia-exclamó el juez

Todos se quedaron sin aire, sabían que la siguiente pelea iba a ser magnifica.

-¡COMIENZEN!-gritó el juez.

-¡Braviary, Ave Brava!-gritó Cintia

Braviary fue recubierto por muchas llamas que se fueron transformando hasta quedar en forma de luz azul, mientras caía en picada directamente a donde estaba el Feraligatr de Ash, el cual no se movió de su lugar. Todos, incluso Cintia, estaban sorprendidos, el Pokémon cocodrilo simplemente se quedó parado allí, mientras el poderoso ataque Ave Brava de Braviary iba a darle. Ash se quedó mirando seriamente, y no reaccionó hasta que el Pokémon Águila se acercó a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¡FERALIGATR!-gritó-¡ESQUIVALO Y USA COLMILLO DE HIELO!-

El Pokémon cocodrilo saltó, haciendo que el movimiento de Braviary fallé y que este se choqué contra la pared. Acto seguido, Feraligatr corrió hacía donde estaba el ave y le mordió un ala con sus poderosos colmillos. De repente, el ala mordida se congeló, efecto secundario del Colmillo de Hielo.

-Claro…-exclamó Brock-Eso es…-

-¿Qué pasa, Brock?-le preguntó May

-Eso es lo que tenía planeado Ash-continuó el moreno-Él sabía que el movimiento Ave Brava causa daño a quien lo usa, y aprovecho la velocidad de Feraligatr para esquivarlo a último momento, cuando nadie lo esperaba, haciendo que Braviary se choqué contra la pared y reciba daño tanto de parte del choque como del efecto secundario de su ataque. Y luego, uso un movimiento de tipo hielo contra el Pokémon Águila, que es de tipo volador, y todos sabemos que el tipo volador es débil contra el tipo hielo…-

-Guau…-exclamó Misty en voz baja-Sorprendente…-

-¡BRAVIARY!-gritó Cintia con Preocupación-¡Garra Nocturna!-

Las garras del Pokémon Águila se tornaron de color morado y atacó a Feraligatr.

-¡Feraligatr!-le gritó Ash a su Pokémon-¡Garra de Acero!-

Las garras del Pokémon cocodrilo se tornaron de color blanco brillante y chocaron contra las garras nocturnas de Braviary. Pero como el tipo Acero es fuerte contra el tipo Siniestro, Feraligatr tomó el control y logró dañar a su oponente.

-¡USA HIDRO BOMBA!-Ordenó Ash

Una gran bola de agua se formó en la boca de Feraligatr, quién la escupió en forma de un inmenso y poderoso chorro de agua. Aunque el ataque fue muy poderoso, Braviary logró esquivarlo.

-Rayos…-dijo Ash en voz baja

-Pika…-le dijo con lástima su compañero Pikachu

-Muy bien Braviary…-continuó Cintia-¡Doble Equipo!-

Así, el Pokémon de Cintia comenzó a hacer ilusiones de sí mismo para hacer que sea más difícil darle con un ataque.

-¡PICO TALADRO!-

Braviary y todos sus clones falsos comenzaron a girar sus picos en forma de taladro y se acercaron a Feraligatr, rodeándolo mientras se paraban en el suelo. Ash no sabía que hacer, si todos los Picos Taladros le daban a su Pokémon, podrían debilitarlo. Cuando Braviary estaba por atacar, Ash fue rápido y actuó.

-¡FERALIGATR!-ordenó-¡BAILA! ¡BAILA COMO TE GUSTA HACERLO!-

Todos, a excepción de Brock, Misty y Ash, se desconcertaron: ¿Acaso Ash le ordenó a su Pokémon que baile?

Pero, cuando Feraligatr bailaba, provocaba pequeños temblores. El público reacciono cuando vio que las ilusiones del Doble Equipo de Braviary comenzaban a desvanecerse por culpa de los temblores. Finalmente, todas desaparecieron y Feraligatr logró localizar al verdadero.

-ATACA, BRAVIARY!-Ordenó Cintia, desesperada

-¡USA PUÑO DE HIELO!-ordenó Ash

Así, los dos ataques colisionaron, pero al ser Puño de Hielo un ataque de tipo Hielo, provocó el suficiente daño como para debilitar a Braviary.

-Braviary no puede continuar…-dijo el juez-la victoria es para Ash y su Feraligatr-

El público enloqueció, y Ash festejó feliz. Ah, y sin mencionar a Feraligatr, que comenzó a bailr con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ash ganó esta pelea-le decía Misty a Brock-¿Acaso no es genial?-

-¡ASH!¡ASH!¡ASH!¡VAS A GANAR!¡Y A CINTIA VENCERÁS!-Misty oyó un grupo de chicas cantando como porristas.

Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a Dawn, May, Piplup, y a todos los Pokémons de Ash (Sip, incluso a Snorlax y a los 30 Tauros) vestidos de animadoras, apoyando a Ash.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Misty con el seño fruncido y sonrojada-¿Qué hacen?-

-Es una tradición de Dawn, Mist…-le explicó Brock-En cada batalla de gimnasio que Ash tenía en Sinnoh, Dawn y sus Pokémons se vestían de porristas y lo animaban. No te pongas celosa, solo úneteles y apoya a tu novio…-

-¿Quieres unirte?-le preguntó Dawn a Misty, ofreciéndole un par de pompones rosas

Misty dudó unos segundos, pero respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro…-dijo, tomando los pompones-¿Por qué no?-

Las chicas rieron y siguieron animando.

-¡ASH! ¡ASH! ¡EL MEJOR!¡VENCIÓ CON FERALIGATR!-

-¡PIPLUP!-gritó con una tierna sonrisa el Pokémon Pinguino

Ash escuchó como lo animaban mientras abrazaba a su Feraligatr y lo regresó a su Pokébola.

-Bien hecho, amigo-le dijo al Pokémon-Ahora, descansa un rato.

Por otro lado, Cintia ya había devuelto a Braviary y sacó otra Pokébola.

-¡VE! ¡TOGEKISS!-

De la Pokébola salió la ya conocida evolución de Togetic, Togekiss. Era similar a una paloma de la paz, pero sin pico y con triángulos rojos y azules decorando su cuerpo.

Ash tomó a Pikachu.

-Oye, amigo…-le dijo-¿Estás listo para entrar?-

-¡PIKACHU!-gritó su amigo Pokémon con motivación. (N.A: Me encanta Pikachu, pero, no se por qué, no me gusta verlo en pelea, pero tuve que incluirlo porque ¿Qué sería de la batalla más importante de Ash sin su Pikachu?)

El pequeño Pokémon ratón saltó al campo de batalla.

-¡La próxima batalla es entre el Togekiss de Cintia y el Pikachu de Ash!-exclamó el juez-¡Comienzen!-

-¡PIKACHU!-gritó Ash-¡USA ELECTRO-BOLA!- (N.A: Movimiento de la Quinta Generación. El nombre lo dice todo. Y si, si pasaron 7 años, Pikachu debió haber aprendido más movimientos, no?)

Pikachu formó una gran bola eléctrica con sus mejillas y se la lanzó a Togekiss, quien logró esquivarla.

-¡TAJO AÉREO, TOGEKISS!-Ordenó Cintia

Las alas de Togekiss se iluminaron de color azul y de ellas salieron unas cuchillas hechas de aire que impactaron contra Pikachu, dañándolo mucho.

-¡PIKACHU!-gritó Ash

-¡Pika!-respondió su compañero, estaba bien.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡USA COLA DE ACERO!-

La Cola de Pikachu brilló con un color plateado y se lanzó hacia donde estaba Togekiss.

-¡TOGEKISS!-Le gritó Cintia a su Pokémon-¡VUELA ALTO!-

Pero ya era tarde, la cola de hierro de Pikachu le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que Togekiss caiga en picada al suelo, provocando una breve tormenta de arena. Cuando la arena se disipó, Togekiss seguía en pie.

-¡PIKACHU!-Ordenó Ash-¡TERMINA ESTO CON UNA TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!-

El roedor eléctrico comenzó a correr a gran velocidad mientras se cubría de mucha electricidad.

-No tan rápido, Ash-le dijo Cintia a su contrincante-¡TOGEKISS! ¡ESFERA AURAL!-

Una bola hecha de energía aural se formó en la boca del Pokémon Volador y la lanzó a Pikachu, que se estaba acercando más y más.

-¡ESQUIVALO!-Ordenó Ash.

Cuando la bola estaba por impactar contra Pikachu, este se corrió para esquivarla.

-Es inútil, Ash…-susurró Cintia.

De repente, la Esfera Aural le dio a Pikachu por detrás, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de darle a Togekiss con su Tacleada de Voltios. El golpe no solo deciso el ataque eléctrico, sino que también daño mucho al roedor amarillo.

-Ash estuvo muy mal en este caso, Misty-le decía Brock a su amiga-Esfera Aural es un ataque que no se puede esquivar, siempre acierta…-

Pikachu de pusó de pie, listó para contraatacar.

-¡TOGEKISS! ¡USA AVE BRAVA!-

Togekiss comenzó a usar el mismo movimiento que Braviary había usado anteriormente .

-¡PIKACHU!-gritó Ash-¿¡ESTÁS LISTO PARA NUESTRA ARMA SECRETA!-

Pikachu asintió mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Ash-¡USÁ "RECOMPENSA"!-(N.A: Return en Inglés)

Pikachu se recubrió de un aura rosa y corrió hacía la dirección de Togekiss.

-¿¡QUE HACE ASH!-gritó Delia-¿¡PRETENDE QUE EL POBRE PIKACHU IMPACTE SOBRE ESE PODEROSO ATAQUE!-

-Espere y miré, señora Ketchum…-la calmó Brock con tranquilidad.

En el momento en el que los dos ataques colisionaron, unos extraños corazones salieron del aura rosa de Pikachu. El movimiento "Recompensa" de Pikachu logró ser más fuerte que el "Ave Brava" de Togekiss, logrando debilitarlo.

-¡TOGEKISS NO PUEDE CONTINUAR!-Gritó el Juez-¡Pikachu y Ash ganan esta batalla!-

Pikachu y Ash se abrazaron y festejaron. Mientras que Dawn, May y Misty animaban más.

-¿Qué fue eso, Brock?-le preguntó Misty a su amigo mientras seguía animando

-"Recompensa" es un ataque que se hace más fuerte dependiendo del lazo de amistad que haya entre Pokémon y humano. Se podría decir que el Pokémon le devuelve la amistad a su entrenador en forma de recompensa, mediante este ataque poderoso…-explicaba Brock-Y creo que no es necesario señalar la potencia que tiene este ataque entre Pikachu y Ash…-

-Ellos se quieren mucho…-respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hecho, Ash…-le dijo Cintia a Ash mientras guardaba a Togekiss en su Pokébola-Eso no me lo esperaba…-

-Gracias, Cintia.-Respondió Ash-Tu Togekiss estuvo genial…-

-Este estará mejor…-dijo mientras lanzaba su siguiente Pokébola…-¡ADELANTE! ¡GASTRODON!-

Una babosa de color rosa y marrón se materializó esta vez.

-Es un Gastrodon del Oeste…-señalo Misty

-Pikachu ¿Quieres ir devuelta?-

-¡PIKACHU!-Asintió el roedor amarillo

-La siguiente batalla es entre el Gastrodon de Cintia y el Pikachu de Ash…-dijo el juez-¡COMIENZEN!-

-¡GASTRODON! ¡AQUA JET!-gritó Cintia

El Pokémon Babosa se envolvió en agua y se lanzó hacia Pikachu en forma de jet.

-¡PIKACHU!-Le gritó Ash a su mejor amigo-¡TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!-

El ratoncito amarillo hizo el ataque que todos conocemos, el cual estaba a punto de chocar contra el Aqua Jet de Gastrodon.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Batalla Decisiva, Parte 3**

El Aqua Jet del Gastrodon de Cintia chocó con la Tacleada de Voltios. A pesar de que el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu logró ser más fuerte, el Pokémon Babosa Marina no recibió daño al ser tipo Tierra secundario.

-¡GASTRODON!-ordenó la campeona de Cintia-¡AGUA LODOSA!-

Así, debajo de las ventosas de Gastrodon salió Agua de color marrón, llena de suciedad, que inundó completamente la arena, llegándole a los entrenadores hasta las rodillas y haciendo que Pikachu casi se ahogue, debido a su pequeña altura.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó Ash

El entrenador corrió y sacó a su pequeño amigo eléctrico, que estaba cubierto de lodo. El árbitro estaba a punto de sancionar a Ash por meterse en la cancha, pero Cintia lo detuvo y le dijo que no se preocupe.

-¿estás bien, amigo?-Preguntó Ash, preocupado por su Pokémon

-Pika…-dijo Pikachu-¡PIKA! ¡PIKA!

El ratoncito tenía determinación: quería seguir peleando a pesar de la desventaja de tipos.

-¡MUY BIEN!-continuó Ash, dejando a Pikachu en la arena y volviendo a su posición-¡USA RECOMPENSA!-

El Pokémon eléctrico se cubrió de un brillo rosa y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, a pesar del extraño terreno. Cintia ni se inmutó.

-¡GASTRODON! ¡APROVECHA EL ENTORNO Y ESQUIVALO!-Ordenó

-¡GASTROOOOOODON!-

Gastrodon aprovecho su terreno, ya que era una combinación de agua y tierra, sus dos elementos. Rápidamente, se sumergió en el agua Lodosa, haciendo que Pikachu caiga en ella.

-¡PIKACHU! ¡IMPACTRUENO EN EL AGUA!-

Ash se equivocó al pensar que, al estar Pikachu en el agua, esta conduciría la electricidad. Pero como esta estaba llena de lodo, no logró nada.

-¡GASTRODON!-Ordenó Cintia antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar-¡TERREMOTO!-

El Pokémon Babosa Marina golpeó el suelo, provocando un terremoto, que no solo sacó volando todo el fango que había en la cancha, sino que también debilitó a Pikachu, el cual voló hasta caer en el regazo de la mamá de Ash.

-Oh pobre Pikachu…-exclamó la mujer al ver al ratoncito entre sus piernas

-¡Pikachu!-exclamó con preocupación Ash

-¡Pikachu no puede continuar!-gritó el juez-¡EL GANADOR ES GASTRODON!-

-¡GASTROOOOOOOOOOOODON!-exclamó con felicidad la babosa de color rosa

-¡Bien hecho, amigo!-le dijo Cintia a su Pokémon

-¡TRANQUILO, HIJO!-gritó Delia desde el público-¡YO CUIDARÉ A PIKACHU!-

Ash sonrió. El amaba a su madre, ella lo cuidó desde que su padre comenzó su viaje Pokémon y lo abandonó. Ella amó a Pikachu desde el momento en el que lo vio, a pesar de que este era algo terco.

-¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!-le respondió Ash

-¡BUENA SUERTE ASH!-le respondió Delia-¡SE QUE GANARÁS! ¡AL MENOS SI ME HICISTE CASO Y TE CAMBIASTE LOS "TU SABES QUE"!-

**Todos, **repito, **TODOS**, en el estadio cayeron de espalda de manera cómica al escuchar esto, incluso Ash. Cuando la conmoción pasó, el joven entrenador tomó una Pokebola de Tracción y susurró algo.

-Debemos ganar esta ronda por mamá…-exclamó-¡VE FERALIGATR!-

Del brillo blanco se materializó el Pokémon cocodrilo de vuelta.

-¡FERA FERA FERA FERA FERALIGATR!-Exclamó con su felicidad característica

-¡COMIENZEN!-gritó el juez

-¡FERALIGATR!-ordenó Ash rápidamente-¡SUMERGETE EN EL AGUA LODOSA Y USA HIDRO BOMBA!-

El gran cocodrilo azul se sumergió y nadó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la babosa. Cuando salió y comenzó a atacar, Cintia reaccionó.

-¡GASTRODON! ¡CONTRAATACA CON BOMBA DE LODO!-

Gastrodon lanzó pequeñas bolas hechas de lodo de su boca, que impactaron contra la potente Hidro Bomba de Feraligatr, neutralizándola.

-¡USA BOCADO!-Ordenó Ketchum

Rápidamente, el Pokémon de Ash se lanzó encima de la Babosa Rosa y comenzó a morderla en la cabeza. Esta gritó de agonía.

-¡USA ROCA AFILADA!-Ordenó Cintia

Pero su Pokémon no reaccionó.

-Retrocedió…-susurró Brock para sí mismo-Es un efecto secundario de Bocado…-

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Cintia-¡USA AGUA LODOSA SOBRE TI MISMO!-

Antes de que pudiera retroceder, el Agua Lodosa cubrió por completo a Gastrodon y a Feraligatr. Este último salió de encima suyo.

-¡BOMBA LODO!-Ordenó Cintia

-¡RAYO DE HIELO!-Gritó Ash

Los ataques colisionaron, pero al ser Hielo fuerte sobre Tierra, el ataque de Feraligatr se sobrepuso y logró debilitar a Gastrodon.

-¡GASTRODON NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! ¡FERALIGATR GANA!-

-¡SI!-gritó Ash con entusiasmó

-¡PIKA PIKA!-Exclamó con felicidad Pikachu

Feraligatr solo se dedicó a bailar y a morderle la cabeza a su entrenador.

-Lo hiciste muy bien…-dijo Cintia a Gastrodon cuando lo devolvió a la Pokebola.

Curiosamente, cuando se fue el Pokémon babosa, el agua lodosa se fue con ella, dejando el campo de batalla intacto.

-¡POKEBOLA, VE!-Gritó Cintia lanzando una Pokébola

Se materializó un lobo bípedo de color azul y negro. Un majestuoso Lucario se presentó en la batalla.

-Lucario es tipo Acero…-susurró Ash-Dejaré a Feraligatr pero no debo confiarme…-

-¡ESTA RONDA SERÁ ENTRE EL FERALIGATR DE ASH Y EL LUCARIO DE CINTIA!-Exclamó el juez-¡COMIENCEN!-

-¡PULSO DE DRAGÓN!-Gritó Cintia mientras una esfera celeste se formó en las manos de Lucario

-¡PUÑO DE HIELO!-Ordenó Ash

Cuando el ataque de tipo Dragón se acercó a Feraligatr, este contraatacó con su movimiento tipo hielo…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
